It's not over
by Shikashi Irvin
Summary: Sé quien eres, y aun así soy incapaz de recordarte... Pero que no te recuerde no significa que esto haya terminado.[Akuroku, yaoi, lemon][BDay Gift para Roxas13Nobody]


**¡Hi!**

**Traigo aquí un **_**lemon**_** de AkuRoku, que sé que a muchos os gusta (y algunos de los que leyeron **_**"Esto también forma parte del juego"**_** me pedían que lo completara). Es un **_**lemon**_** con censura de ángulo (como esos dibujos que se entiende lo que pasa pero no se ve lo que no debe). Una historia un poco triste; pero es lo que me pide esta pareja... Las partes en cursiva son pensamientos en primera persona de Axel o Roxas (según). **

**El fic es un regalo de cumpleaños para Roxas-13-Nobody (para que luego digas que no te mimamos). ¡¡FELICIDADES!! Espero que te guste (y a todos los que la leáis :3)**

**Ya sabéis, Axel y Roxas y Kingdom Hearts no son míos, sino de Square Enix... ¿Ha quien hay que denunciar para que haya un amor explícito entre esta pareja? Si es que es taaaaan evidente que se quieren...**

**---**

IT'S NOT OVER 

–_El otro día te vi en la estación con un hombre pelirrojo._

Cuando Pence se lo explicó, Roxas no tardó ni dos segundos es decirle que era un turista que preguntaba por una dirección y él había decidido acompañarle. El comportamiento generalmente intachable del rubio consiguió que su amigo se contentara con la excusa y dejara el tema. Pero no era el que lo hubieran visto con su pelirrojo lo que le preocupaba, sino la expresión de Pence cuando se lo dijo. Parecía realmente preocupado por él, por que algo pudiera pasarle.

Nunca se había parado a pensar en que imagen debía ofrecer él al lado del pelirrojo. De hecho, prefería que no los vieran juntos. Pero la visión distorsionada de Pence le había hecho reparar en que, quizás, se llevaban demasiada edad. Y si ya resultaba difícil aceptar la amistad entre un adolescente y un adulto; más aun lo sería una relación como la suya. Un crío con aspecto de crío haciendo cosas de adultos con un adulto... estaba demasiado cerca de la pederastia como para no pensar en ello.

_Pero ¿qué clase de relación nos une?_

Existía una historia común en el pasado, un vínculo que los unía... y que había olvidado. Y sin contar con esto, lo única relación que mantenían era como amantes. Como un acuerdo tácito, jamás hablaban de sus respectivas vidas ni compartían más actividades que no fuera el sexo. No había conversas, no había aficiones; sólo gemidos cerca de su oído y manos que lo desvestían. Era todo tan obsceno, tan morboso, tan contranatura... Esta era la relación que los unía.

Por si no fuera un vínculo suficientemente extraño, Roxas acaba de tomar conciencia del lastre que suponía la edad que los separaba. ¡Joder, si sólo era un crío! Él tendría que estar con sus amigos, haciendo excursiones y tanteando poco a poco los misterios de las relaciones de pareja. No tendría estar allí, escondido en un túnel, besándose con unhombre que conocía pero no recordaba. Era como si le robaran una parte de la infancia que aun atesoraba, un poco de esa ingenua ignorancia lo protegía del mundo.

Había algo curiosamente enfermizo y malsano en esa relación, por lo que su yo lógico le ordenaba alejarse de ese hombre.

_Pero la relación que nos une, el pasado que no recuerdo... es algo demasiado importante para mí. _

Y pos eso su yo emotivo le obligaba correr al encuentro cada vez que veía al pelirrojo.

---

–_No hay nadie en mi casa._

Esta frase era la que Roxas había logrado formular al romper el beso, alejándose de la pared del túnel sobre la que apoyado. Axel pensó lo raro que había sonado la oración en ese instante; pero sabía lo que significaba. Al fin conocería su escondite durante todo este tiempo que había permanecido alejado de la Organización XIII. Axel quería conocer qué tipo de hogar acogedor había conseguido hacerle olvidar el Mundo Inexistente. Por eso lo acompañó sin hacer más preguntas.

El piso donde vivía Roxas era muy diferente a la fortaleza de los incorpóreos: pequeño, desordenado, normal. En todas partes había detalles que mostraban la convivencia familiar que se desarrollaba entre esas paredes. En definitiva, un lugar donde Axel no era bienvenido. El rubio lo condujo hasta su habitación, llena de cosas y con un toque infantil que al mayor le revolvió el estómago.

Nunca se lo había dicho; ni cuando eran compañeros bajo las órdenes de Xemnas ni ahora que se había reencontrado de una forma tan peculiar; pero había algo de Roxas que repugnaba a Axel. Y ese algo era su edad. Su escasa edad. Podía ser un hombre con pasiones extrañas, pero las criaturas no estaban entre ellas. Antiguamente, su joven compañero había hecho alardes de un comportamiento serio y meditado que lo hacía ver mayor de lo que era. Ahora que habitaba entre iguales, sin las presión de estar rodeado constantemente de adultos, Roxas se veía con un chaval de su edad.

Sin esa máscara que lo hacía parecer más adulto, Roxas era curiosamente accesible, frágil y vulnerable. La escasa altura, las facciones suaves, el cuerpo inmaduro... Sólo con mirarlo, una parte de él se sentía... sucio. Sucio y culpable.

_Yo no debería estar aquí. No le estoy haciendo ningún favor viéndonos de esta manera. _

Y por eso muchas veces se veía tentado a huir. Al fin y al cabo, el buscaba a su antiguo compañero de la Organización XIII, no al muchacho que se deslizaba en monopatín por las calles de Villa Crepúsculo. Y ese Roxas que estaba sentado sobre un edredón estampado de estrellas... ese no era _su _Roxas.

_Yo no debería estar aquí._

Notó las manos del rubio cerrarse alrededor del cuello de la gabardina y tirar para acercarlo a él. El colchón se hundió cuando apoyó una rodilla en el borde. Roxas sonrió antes de empezar a besarlo, continuando lo que habían interrumpido en el túnel.

_No debería estar aquí._

Parecía haber crecido algo desde su estancia en el Mundo Inexistente. Puede que su complexión fuera un poco más fuerte, más alta... pero aun le quedaba camino por recorrer. Si tuviera cinco... menos incluso, tres años más... si los tuviera, esa especie de culpabilidad que sentía cuando estaba a su lado desaparecería.

_No debería._

Pero continuaba allí, sin poder separarse, sin querer separarse. Porque lo que realmente no debía hacer era alejarse de él ahora que lo había encontrado.

---

–_No hay nadie en mi casa._

A Roxas le había costado pronunciar esa frase. Por una parte, era ciertamente temerario invitar a un _desconocido_ a tu hogar. Por otra, no sabía si él aceptaría. Temía que se negara a acompañarlo. Pero el pelirrojo aceptó. Por eso ahora estaban allí, sentados sobre su cama, besándose.

Las manos se movían demasiado rápido sobre y bajo la ropa, casi sin dar tiempo a pensar en lo que hacían. El cuerpo reaccionaba antes de que la mente hubiera procesado la información. Entre besos, Roxas abrió la cremallera de la gabardina. El tacto del cuero era curiosamente viciante, pero más aun lo era el de la piel que se encontraba debajo. La prenda cayó al suelo, marcando el lugar donde quedarían todas las demás.

_No puedo evitar sentirme culpable por ser incapaz de recordar._

Escuchó un gemido velado del pelirrojo cuando le mordió en el cuello, sin presionar. Este lo agarró por las caderas y anuló la escasa distancia entre ellos. El mayor le dirigió una mirada divertida y socarrona, como si quisiera hacerse cargo de la situación mostrando cierto autocontrol y desinterés. Pero su cuerpo era más sincero, y Roxas notaba la presión creciente en sus pantalones. Con mucho descaro, bajó una mano hasta la entrepierna del otro y empezó a acariciarle por encima de la ropa. El pelirrojo aceptó su derrota ante la mirada desafiante del joven y lo imitó.

_Debería ser capaz de recordarle, de recordar nuestra historia. Pero no puedo._

_A veces parece que estoy a punto de conseguirlo, de acordarme de un nombre, una fecha, algo importante... pero entonces mi mente se nubla y vuelve a caer en el olvido. _

Roxas sintió un escalofrío cuando una mano ajena recorrió su columna en sentido descendiente. La misma mano rodeó su cintura para apoyarse en su vientre. No veía lo que hacía, pero el tintineo metálico le hizo saber que le desabrochaba el cinturón. El proceso le parecía tortuosamente lento, así que intervino. Seguramente era más juicioso tomarse las cosas con calma, disfrutando de cada instante; pero estaba demasiado excitado para relajarse. No quería esperar, no tenía la paciencia suficiente para hacerlo. Tironeó de los pantalones del pelirrojo para deshacerse de ellos.

El mensaje era suficientemente explícito para que el mayor lo captara. La poca ropa que los separaba desapareció de escena. Roxas dejó escapar un suspiro al notar la piel de su amante contra la suya. Se le antojó demasiado caliente, casi febril. Quizás por el calor ambiental o por la excitación del momento, quien sabe. Pasó una pierna alrededor de las caderas del pelirrojo, acomodando la postura. Este se separó un poco, rompiendo contacto, pidiéndole tiempo para prepararlo. Roxas no estaba de acuerdo.

–Hazlo ahora –le siseó al oído con tono imperativo.

–¡Ten un poco de paciencia, joder! –se quejó el pelirrojo.

–Déjate de gilipolleces y hazlo –renegó el rubio con mal humor.

–Si lo hago ahora te va a doler –objetó el mayor.

–Pues que duela –su voz sonó ligeramente siniestra al decir esto.

Actuando contra su voluntad, el pelirrojo procedió. Roxas clavó las uñas en los hombros de su compañero, serrando los dientes. Dolía, como había predicho el mayor. Aun habiéndolo hecho tantas otras veces, resultó doloroso; pero intentó no dar muestras de ello. El pelirrojo estaba quieto, esperando que el rubio se acostumbrara a la invasión. Roxas inspiró y exhaló aire un par de veces, y luego le instó a continuar.

_Estoy seguro de que él está dolido porque soy incapaz de recordarle. Decepcionado, enfadado, molesto, deprimido... Está dolido porque de los dos, el único que recuerda el pasado es él. _

_Yo deseo recordarlo... Pero mi mente me traiciona._

El ritmo era más lento de lo habitual, intentado compensar la resistencia que parecía ofrecer el cuerpo de joven. Roxas tardó un rato en acostumbrase a la situación, acompasándose al movimiento del otro. Una parte de su mente estaba muy lejos, lejos de esa habitación y esa ciudad, lejos de ese mundo.

_Si soy capaz de indagar en lo más profundo de mis recuerdos, seguro que encontraré la respuesta que busco. Estará tan cerca, que con sólo alargar la mano podré alcanzarla. Si tan sólo pudiera acercarme un poco más..._

Tenía la frente apoyada en el pecho del mayor, sobre el esternón. Vibrando a través de los huesos, podía escuchar el ritmo acelerado del corazón de su compañero, latiendo casi en la misma frecuencia que el suyo. Sus manos, enlazadas por debajo de la melena roja, resbalaban a causa del sudor que caía por su espalda. La voz del pelirrojo sonaba más grave de lo normal a causa de la excitación, jadeando cada vez más deprisa. A medida que aumentaba el placer, Roxas fue perdiendo la capacidad de concentrarse en todos esos detalles. Su mente empezaba a divagar demasiado.

_Esta muy cerca, más cerca que nunca. Sólo nos separan unos centímetros... milímetros... Si pudiera acercarme un poco más..._

El ritmo se fue incrementando y en respuesta a eso Roxas se aferró aun más a la espalda del mayor, clavando las uñas con fuerza. Las manos de pelirrojo lo agarraban firmemente por las caderas. Hacía rato que había dejado de intentar contenerse, escuchándose gemir contra el pecho de su compañero. El movimiento era cada vez más rápido, no tardaría mucho en terminar.

_Está tan cerca que casi puedo tocarlo. _

_Sólo un poco más..._

_Un poquito..._

_Ya casi..._

_Mis recuerdos, mis historia, mi vida..._

Dos sensaciones muy contradictorias sorprendieron a Roxas. El placer físico del orgasmo que tantas veces había experimentado con ese hombre; y un dolor emocional que nunca había sentido y que ahora le presionaba el pecho.

_Se ha vuelto a nublar..._

_Yo deseo recordarlo... Pero mi mente me traiciona._

El pelirrojo se retiró, anulando el contacto que ambos mantenían. Roxas rodó a un lado y se tapó la cara con las manos. Sin poder evitarlo, había empezado a llorar.

---

_Si supiera que debo hacer para ayudarle, quizás no me sentiría tan impotente como ahora._

Axel se quedó mirando a su joven compañero desde una distancia prudencial. Tenía la sensación de que había hecho algo mal –muy mal- para que ahora estuviera así. Roxas siempre había mostrado mucha fortaleza, derrumbarse de ese modo era muy extraño.

Aunque su primera idea fue que le había hecho daño, rápidamente la descartó. Sus escasos conocimientos de psicología sólo le decían que si intentaba consolarlo seguramente conseguiría que llorara más aun. Aun respirando de forma irregular por toda la actividad, Axel se acercó, evitando tocarle, y tragó saliva antes de hablar.

–¿Qué te ocurre? –su voz sonó más grave de lo normal, como solía pasarle después del sexo.

Roxas no contestó al instante. Se escuchó un suspiró ahogado tras sus manos, e hizo vanos intentos de calmarse antes de girarse y quedar de nuevo cara a cara. Había una mezcla de decepción y rabia en su rostro.

–Es... es... – Roxas inspiró ruidosamente para serenarse –... es... es t-tan frustrante...

–¿El qué? –preguntó extrañado.

–Y-yo... siempre lo intento... de verás que lo intento... pero... pero al final...

–No te entiendo... –fue lo único que acertó a decir.

Se alejó cuando Roxas hizo un amago de incorporarse sobre el colchón, quedado sentado frente a él a pocos centímetros. Este se secó las lágrimas con un gesto brusco, e inspiró de nuevo.

–Yo... tu nombre... no...

Axel notó como se le contraía el estómago. Ya suponía que no lo recordaba. Al fin y al cabo, es lo que pretendía DiZ cuando creó ese mundo artificial: dar una nueva memoria a Roxas que fuera coherente con la historia que había creado para él y así mantenerlo alejado de la Organización XIII. Lo suponía... pero eso no significaba que le doliera menos.

Algo de su antigua personalidad debía yacer en él, pues de otro modo no podía entender como es que habían acabado de aquella manera. Pero del mismo modo que ese Roxas no era _su _Roxas, él era un desconocido para el muchacho.

Suspiró antes de hablar con tono despreocupado.

–Es normal que no lo sepas, si me parece que no nos hemos presentado como es debido.

–No... no es eso...

–¡No te estreses! No hemos hablado mucho, así que es no es tan raro... Pero entiendo que te preocupe –dijo con tono tranquilizador.

–¡No lo entiendes, joder!

Aquel cambio de tono pilló a Axel con la guardia baja. Roxas serraba los dientes con rabia mal contenida y los ojos se le estaban humedeciendo de nuevo.

–¡Yo SÉ quien eres! ¡Te conozco, sé quien eres, de que nos conocemos... SÉ todas esas cosas! ¡¡Pero por más que lo intento, por más que me esfuerzo, no puedo acordarme!! ¡¡ES MI VIDA, DEBERÍA PODER ACORDARME DE ELLA!!

–Tr-tranquilo...

–¿¡Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si no puedo acordarme de nada!? – rugió – ¡¡Por mucho que pruebe, por muy cerca que esté, al final nunca consigo acordarme de nada!! ¡¡¡Ni un lugar, ni una fecha, ni siquiera un nombre!!!

–V-vale...

–Es que... es que... –al final se le escaparon las lágrimas – es que yo... sé quien eres... y no me acuerdo de ti. No me acuerdo de tu nombre...

Esta vez fue Axel quien se tapó la cara. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Por ser el incorpóreo de Sora, lo había tratado en los mismo términos que él. Había visto como Naminé substituía sus verdaderos recuerdos por otros falsos, haciéndole olvidar por completo la realidad. Creía que ese mismo proceso funcionaba con Roxas.

Pero había pasado por alto un detalle: Roxas es un incorpóreo. Y la mente de los incorpóreos es mucho más poderosa que la de los humanos. Los recuerdos de Roxas no debían ser tan fáciles de substituir y enterrar en lo más profundo de su memoria. De hecho estaban allí, muy cerca de la superficie. Pero si era incapaz de alcanzarlos significaba qué... Entonces sucedía que...

_¡¡Joder, joder, joder, JODER!!_

_¿¡POR QUÉ NO ME HE DADO CUENTA ANTES!?_

Inspiró y expiró ruidosamente mientras notaba como le temblaban las manos de ira mal contenida. Meneó la cabeza y se acercó a Roxas, que seguía sentado a la misma distancia que antes, sin haberse movido. Cogió su cara con ambas manos, apoyó su frente contra la del rubio y le secó las lágrimas con los pulgares.

–Me llamo Axel –comentó en tono leve. La cara de Roxas pareció iluminarse al recordarlo.

–... sí, es verdad. Axel, sí... –pareció un poco avergonzado –. Es que se me había olvidado. Pero ahora ya no se me olvidará.

Al ver la sonrisa torcida de Roxas, mezcla de frustración y culpa, algo le presionó la garganta. Si hubiera tenido corazón, se le habría roto en mil pedazos.

---

_Ascuas, fuego, llamas..._

_A pesar de que mi poder proviene de la oscuridad, el mío es un elemento luminoso. _

_Pero ahora lo que deseo no es iluminar, sino conjurar el infierno._

Ya era casi de noche cuando la verja de la mansión apareció ante sus ojos. Abandonó el portal de oscuridad y avanzó con paso decidido. A escasos tres metros de la puerta apareció alguien conjurando un portal idéntico al suyo. A pesar de su nuevo aspecto, reconoció a Riku bajo la gabardina negra.

–¿Al final cediste a la oscuridad? –preguntó en tono alto.

Riku se tensó incómodo e invocó una llave espada, una distinta a la que había usado en el Castillo del Olvido. Axel lo ignoró y siguió avanzando. El muchacho salió a su encuentro, llevando el arma por delante para atacarlo. El pelirrojo conjuró un chakram; pero no lo lanzó. Sabía que Riku era hábil para esquivarlo, y además no deseaba enzarzarse en una lucha contra el elegido. Por eso asió su arma fuertemente en su mano, y cuando el muchacho estuvo lo suficientemente cerca para atacarle, Axel golpeó hacía el chico y le clavó el chakram en el estómago.

Riku se quedó paralizado al notar las pequeñas hojas metálicas perforando sus músculos. La llave espada que él poseía servía para eliminar a los seres de la oscuridad, y tanto tiempo sumergido en tan extraña lucha le había hecho olvidar la vulnerabilidad humana. Habría conseguido esquivar sus armas de haberlas lanzado, o habría sobrevivido al conjuro del fuego... pero algo tan sencillo, tan alejado de los poderes de la oscuridad... tan humano... no se lo esperaba. Le temblaron las piernas cuando Axel retiró su arma y la sangre empezó a brotar de la herida.

–No es a ti a quien vengo a eliminar –siseó Axel con voz ronca –. Pero como te interpongas en mi camino te juro que te mato.

El pelirrojo cruzó la verja, dejando al joven herido jadeando en el exterior, llevándose las manos al estómago y de rodillas. El vestíbulo, las escaleras, la biblioteca, el laboratorio...

Frente las pantallas parpadeantes de los ordenadores, se encontraba DiZ. Todo había sucedido tan rápido, que aun no había descubierto que había una visita _non grata_ a sus espaldas.

–¡¡TÚ!! –rugió, sorprendiendo al hombre de las vendas rojas –¡¡HIJO DE LA GRANDÍSIMA PUTA!!

DiZ se incorporó y se giró para notar una mano cerrándose alrededor de su cuello, empotrándolo contra la pared. En el rostro de Axel había una expresión siniestra, y cierto brillo de locura en sus ojos oscurecidos por el odio.

–¿C-cómo has entrad-do aquí? –preguntó con la voz entrecortada por la falta de aire, cayendo en cuenta que su compañero no estaba allí.

–Aquí las preguntas las hago yo –murmuró arrastrando las palabras.

–¿C-cómo...? –intentó preguntar de nuevo; pero Axel lo zarandeó bruscamente.

–¿Qué le estás haciendo a Roxas? –inquirió.

–¿D-donde está m-mí...?

–¡¡TE ESTOY HACIENDO UNA PREGUNTA VIEJO INÚTIL!! –le gritó al oído, agotada la poca paciencia que tenía –¿¡QUÉ LE ESTÁS HACIENDO A ROXAS!?

–N-no sé a que t-te ref-fieres...

–Me refiero a su memoria. Has manipulado los recuerdos de Roxas para que concuerden con tu historia. Un mundo artificial, una memoria artificial... es el escondite perfecto –lo zarandeó de nuevo –. ¿Qué le has hecho que no puede recuperar sus verdaderos recuerdos?

–¿R-Roxas int-tenta recuperar sus verd-daderos r-recuerdos?

–Así es. Pero parece ser que hay una presencia externa que se lo impide.

–I-imaginaba que p-pasaría algo así... –a pesar de su situación, dejó escapar una sonrisa despectiva –. Por eso le ped-dí a Naminé que vig-gilara su mente. C-cada vez que est-te a punto de r-recordar su pasado, ella tiene que alej-jarlo de ese recuerdo...

Axel dejó escapar el aire que había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones. Naminé, como no... La había liberado del Castillo del Olvido y ahora ella lo traicionaba de esa manera.

–Ya estás haciendo que esa zorra deje que vigilar la mente de Roxas –siseó con voz tétrica –. Tiene derecho a recordar su pasado.

–¡Ja! Un s-ser que n-ni siquiera existe no t-tiene derecho a n-nada –le espetó DiZ. Algo muy temerario por su parte.

–Escúchame bien, cabronazo –susurró el pelirrojo cerrando más la mano que tenía alrededor del cuello del viejo –. Nunca, jamás, vuelvas a decir que Roxas no existe.

–L-los incorpóreos n-no exist-tís... –su frase se vio interrumpida cuando Axel le estampó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara.

–¡Vas a hacer que esa puta de Naminé se aleje de Roxas y pueda recuperar sus recuerdos!

–¡Q-qué con-nmovedor...! ¿ P-pero no es un p-poco joven p-para ti? –se choteó DiZ, aun muy imprudente a pesar del golpe recibido –N-no hay nada m-más patético que un in-ncorpóreo que simula t-tener sentimientos...

–¡¡YO NO SIMULO NADA!! –aulló a dos centímetros escasos de su cara.

–Y-ya... Y d-dime una cosa... ¿Ese int-terés en que Roxas r-recupere sus recuerdos es c-completamente altruista o s-se debe a algo p-personal?

El pelirrojo se quedó en silencio tras esta pregunta. Quería ayudar a Roxas, quería que no sufriera... y también quería ser recordado. ¿Estaba siendo egoísta por ello?

–P-piénsalo d-detenidamente... Si Roxas recupera sus r-recuerdos, ¿cómo s-sabes que te l-lo agradecerá? ¿Y s-sí es más feliz ahora, viviendo c-como un chico normal, en l-lugar de estar a las órdenes de un t-tirano? ¿Y s-si resulta que no q-quiere saber nada de la Organización... n-ni de ti? Quizás es m-mejor así. D-deja que v-viva feliz el p-poco tiempo que l-le queda antes de d-desaparecer.

Axel inspiró lentamente. Roxas había vivido muy tranquilo en Villa Crepúsculo, con sus amigos y familiares. Sí, todo era una mentira creada por DiZ... pero no podía negar que, como mínimo, parecía feliz allí. Quizás, tras haber conocido esa felicidad, no quería regresar a la Mundo Inexistente...

–N-ni tú ni Roxas t-teneis corazón... –murmuró DiZ, envalentonado ante las dudas del pelirrojo –N-no existís, n-no tenéis sentimientos... d-deja que Roxas sea f-feliz creyendo que l-los tiene...

–¡Sí que existimos! ¡ Sí que sentimos! –gritó el pelirrojo, apretando los dientes.

–¡N-no teneís c-corazón! ¡N-no sentís n-nada!

–¡Cállate!

–¡Esa b-burda copia de la ira n-no es un s-sentimiento!

–¡¡Cállate!!

–¡L-los incorpóreos no existís, e-estáis destinados a diluiros en la oscuridad!

–¡¡CÁLLATE!!

Antes de que el hombre de las vendas rojas pudiera añadir algo más, Axel descargó otro puñetazo contra su cara. Y otro. Y otro más. Y siguió golpeando, notando como la adrenalina fluía libremente por sus venas. Estaba fuera de control, cegado por el odio.

_¡Por tu culpa!_

_¡¡¡Por tu culpa!!_

_¡¡¡Por tu culpa!!!_

_¡¡¡¡POR TU CULPA!!!!_

Había alejado a Roxas de su lado. Había manipulado su memoria para que no lo recordara. Iba a hacerlo desaparecer. Quería vengarse, quería herirle, quería hacerle todo el daño del que era capaz. Quería matarlo por todo lo que había hecho. Y quería hacerlo por el mismo, sin servirse del poder de la oscuridad. Como lo habría hecho un hombre, no un incorpóreo.

_Tú... ¡Tú!... ¡¡TÚ!!_

–¡¡¡TÚ...!!!

–¡ALTO! –gritó una voz a su espalda.

Axel se detuvo con el puño en el aire. El guante estaba humedecido por la sangre de DiZ, que a duras penas de apreciaba bajo las vendas rojas. El viejo estaba semiinconsciente, respirando con dificultad por culpa de la nariz rota. Cada vez que exhalaba aire se escuchaban unos gorgoritos curiosos, fruto de la sangre que tenía estancada en la garganta. El pelirrojo se giró lentamente, aun empujando a DiZ contra la pared. Riku lo miraba con su arma en alto, sin atreverse a acercarse.

–¿Es que tú también quieres morir? –replicó Axel con una voz tan oscura que no parecía suya.

Riku tragó saliva desde su posición. Parecía que la herida se había cerrado gracias al poder de la oscuridad, pero no del todo. Le costaba mantenerse en pie, más aun sosteniendo un arma tan pesada.

–Yo... ¡Yo fui quien trajo a Roxas hasta aquí!

–¡Uh, que valiente al confesarlo...! ¡Y que temerario! –Axel soltó a DiZ y este se estrelló contra el suelo, ya sin conocimiento –¿Entonces es a ti a quien tengo que matar?

–No me arrepiento –replicó el joven, a pesar de que le temblaban las rodillas. Ya había visto de lo que era capaz el pelirrojo, y ahora iba a probarlo en su propia piel –. Lo hice para salvar a Sora.

–¿Quieres... necesitas a Roxas para salvar a tu amigo? ¿A ese que abandonaste para conseguir el poder de la oscuridad, al que traicionaste por la llave espada y al que casi te cargas?

–Sí... –Riku parecía incómodo ante las acusaciones; pero no las negó –Me equivoqué en el pasado. Pero ahora estoy intentando hacer las cosas bien.

–Parece que los tienes bien puestos –se cachondeó Axel mientras invocaba sus chakrams –. ¡Muy bien! ¡Prepárate para acabar en el infierno!

---

_Tanto poder, tanta determinación, tantos deseos de hacer algo..._

_Y al final no he podido hacer nada. No he podido ayudar a Roxas._

_Soy lo peor. _

–¡Axel!

El pelirrojo se incorporó al oír su propio nombre. En la entrada de la estación había un muchacho rubio que se acercaba a todo correr. Roxas subió los escalones de dos en dos y se colocó al lado del mayor.

–Hola Roxas –saludó sin mucha efusividad.

–¡Hola! –el muchacho lo miraba atentamente.

Se fijó en que su ropa negra estaba humedecida con algo opaco y pegajoso, y que la cara de Axel mostraba signos de cansancio. La forma extraña en la que se apoyaba contra la pared le hizo suponer que quizás estaba herido. El rubio tuvo el buen juicio de pasar por alto estos detalles escabrosos

–Verás, Axel... yo.. quería hablar contigo.

–¿Sobre qué?

–Sobre mi pasado.

_Mundos distintos, edades distintas, recuerdos distintos..._

_Nos separan tantas cosas... quizás sería mejor no estar a tu lado._

Los ojos de ambos se cruzaron. En los de Axel había sorpresa, y en los de Roxas determinación.

–Quiero que me ayudes a recordar. Cuéntame todo lo que sepas sobre mí.

–Es inútil –musitó el pelirrojo derrotado.

–¡¿Por qué?! –Roxas se acercó más visiblemente enfadado.

–Porque en pocas horas lo olvidarás todo.

–¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?!

–Hay gente a la que no le interesa que conozcas tu pasado, Roxas. Gente extraña que ni siquiera conoces. Tienen mucho más poder del que imaginas, no es algo contra lo que puedas luchar con tus manos desnudas –el joven iba a objetar pero Axel lo detuvo –. Además, quizás es mejor así. Tú vives tranquilito aquí, con tus amigos y tu familia... Créeme, serás más feliz sin saberlo.

–Pero tú no.

_Sí me recordaras sería feliz. Pero no he sido capaz de ayudarte, así que no merezco ocupar un lugar en tú memoria. _

Axel miró a Roxas con una mezcla de confusión y emoción mal calibradas. La presión en la garganta que había notado tiempo antes regresó de nuevo. Apretó los labios y echó la cabeza atrás, intentando serenarse.

–Quiero saberlo –insistió el rubio –. Explícamelo, por favor.

–Podrías ser peligroso para ti –advirtió el mayor.

–No me importa –respondió resuelto.

–Mira chaval... podría resultar que soy un pederasta, o incluso un asesino, que tú estuvieras huyendo de mí.

–Axel, me da igual. Quiero saberlo.

–¿Y cómo sabes que seré sincero?

–Confió en ti.

–¿Confías en un desconocido? – se choteó el pelirrojo –¿Es que en tú casa no te han enseñado nada?

–No eres ningún desconocido. Esto –se señaló la cabeza –no te recuerda; pero esto– y al decirlo se dio un golpecito en el pecho –, esto sí. Y eso no va a cambiar.

Axel giró la cara, primero hacía abajo y luego hacía al lado contrario. Eso que le había dicho Roxas le había llegado muy hondo. Cuando el rubio movió para verle la cara, se fijó en sus mejillas húmedas; pero no dijo nada. Esperó en silencio a que este se tranquilizara, y cuando el pelirrojo pareció haberse calmado, volvió a hablar.

–Entonces, ¿me explicarás lo que sabes? –preguntó en tono serio.

–Sí –Axel sonrió un poco –. Vamos a estar un rato largo, así que lo mejor sería ponernos cómodos.

Roxas también sonrió, dedicándole una sonrisa abierta y sincera. A pesar de ser consciente de lo compleja que era la situación del chico y lo difícil que se le presentaba el futuro, aquella sonrisa le hizo sentir que su destino no era tan oscuro.

_Puede que no tenga corazón, pero tú me haces sentir como si lo tuviera._

_Puede que sí lo tenga, y sólo palpite cuando estoy a tu lado. _

_Pero sólo con eso me conformo. _

---

**ACLARACIONES:**

**Sip, al final Axel lloraba; pero le da vergüenza y por eso disimula (que mono y achuchable me parece :3). **

**Sólo hay una cosa importante que comentar: Axel y sus conflictos internos en relación a la edad de Roxas. Es que a ver, la pareja es muy yaoi, todos lo vemos, pero también muy pederasta. Y yo, personalmente, dudo que a Axel le gusten los niños **_**de esa manera. **_**Quiere a Roxas, y lo quiere aunque sea tan jovencito; pero e el fondo a veces siente que lo que hace no está bien. **

**Había leído hace tiempo la historia de una pareja que se llevaban 10 años. Ahora estaban casados; pero cuando se conocieron ella tenía 15 y eso hizo que él, aunque la quería, se distanciara. Consideraba que era poco ético el salir con una menor de edad, por eso esperó a que ella fuera mayor para estar juntos. Sabiendo esto, pues, me parece comprensible que Axel también experimente ese tipo de dudas. (Este problema no lo tiene nuestro Roxas cumpleañero porque ya es mayor de edad :3)**

**Wenu, gracias por leer y espero que dejéis un rewiew; para comentar la historia o para felicitar a Roxas. **


End file.
